Love since Childhood
by Lasting Light
Summary: Summary Change  Ichigo dan Rukia sudah berteman sejak kecil. Saat mereka sudah SMA, munculah Hinamori dan Hitsugaya yang akan menemani Ichigo dan Rukia dalam petualangan GeJe mereka. IchixRuki N HitsuxHina. R & R?
1. Masalah Baru

**[EDIT]**

Hai, semua!! Ini Fan Fiksi pertama-ku ^^

Maaf jika aneh dan nggak jelas, karena aku masih pemula

Well... Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: Bleach dimiliki oleh Tite Kubo

* * *

Love since Childhood

* * *

Pagi yang sangat indah, tidak dapat disangka bahwa pagi seindah ini bisa dihancurkan dengan sebuah teriakan yang luar biasa keras.

"DASAR SIALAN!! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!!!" --bisakah anda menebak siapa ini?

I~R~I~R

"Hoaaam!!" Ichigo menguap panjang lebar sampai-sampai ada lalat yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan lembut.

'Oh, shit... Dia manis sekali...' pikir Ichigo dalam hati dan mukanya memerah, "Hah? Oh, bukan apa-apa..." jawab Ichigo, masih stay cool.

"Oh, ya?" Rukia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Kamu tahu? Tadi pagi aku dibangunkan oleh teriakan yang tidak enak...".

"Benarkah? Dasar sialan! Berani-beraninya manusia itu!" Ichigo dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya marah-marah ke 'Manusia' tersebut.

"Itu kamu, bodoh!" Rukia langsung menamparnya, "Dasar! Semoga saja aku segera pindah dari perumahan terkutuk ini!" gerutu Rukia.

Ichigo langsung menatap Rukia dengan sedih, karena dia sangat menyukai gadis mungil tersebut.

Erhem, sebenarnya, Ichigo dan Rukia sudah berteman sejak mereka baru berumur 5 tahun, Mereka sudah cukup lama saling kenal dan saling menyukai satu sama lain, tetapi karena mereka terlalu malu, mereka tidak mau mengakuinya.

Rukia membalas tatapan Ichigo dan tersenyum.

"Bodoh! Aku hanya bercanda!" Rukia tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo dengan sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Aku tahu! Karena kamu selalu bercanda tentang itu!" Ichigo pun tersenyum entah kenapa.

"Tapi jika aku benar-benar pindah, aku tahu kamu akan sedih," Rukia memberikannya senyuman hangat, "Karena tidak akan ada yang mau membantumu mengerjakan perkerjaan rumahmu selain aku!" lanjutnya.

Senyuman Ichigo langsung lepas, "Sialan... ternyata kamu memang tidak ada manisnya...".

"Heii! Apa membantu perkerjaan rumahmu kurang manis?!" Rukia pun cemberut.

"Kurang. Lebih tepatnya sama sekali tidak manis." kata Ichigo, walaupun dia berbohong.

"Eeh?! Lalu apa yang bisa membuatku lebih manis?" tanya Rukia.

"Buatkan aku cokelat di hari valentine!" Ichigo langsung tertawa saat melihat wajah Rukia yang akan segera meledak, "Oke, janji, ya!".

"Hei!! Aku tidak pernah setuju!!" Rukia pun menghajar Ichigo.

I~R~I~R

Bel berbunyi dan semua siswa di kelas langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing, Guru mereka memasuki ruangan dengan membawa 2 siswa baru.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Hari ini kita mendapatkan 2 teman baru. Silahkan, perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Selamat pagi, saya Hinamori Momo, mohon bantuannya." Hinamori mumbungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." sedangkan Hitsugaya dengan sifat ketidak sopanannya hanya melirik seisi kelas.

"Shiro-chan! Kamu harus sopan!" bisik Hinamori.

"Malas!" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua duduk di... belakangnya Kurosaki dan Kuchiki!" kata Guru itu sambil menunjuk Ichigo dan Rukia.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tenang ke tempat duduk mereka yang baru.

I~R~I~R

Istirahat

Ichigo dan Rukia menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lorong kelas mereka dengan atap sekolah.

Saat mereka membuka pintu itu mereka kaget, sudah ada 2 orang yang duduk di sana.

"Oh, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Selamat siang!" Rukia menyapa mereka dengan senyumannya yang luar biasa imut.

"Hmm? Oh, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, Selamat siang!" Hinamori menyapa balik tetapi Hitsugaya mencueki mereka.

"Hei, Shiro-chan! Kamu harus sopan kepada teman-temanmu!" seru Hinamori, tapi tetap saja dicueki. "Jika kamu tidak berperilaku baik dan selalu cemberut, kau akan cepat tua! Nah, segera balas sapaan mereka!" suruh Hinamori, dan akhirnya Hitsugaya menurut.

" Selamat siang, Ichigo, Rukia." sapa Hitsugaya dengan setengah hati.

'Pfft… Cebol sialan...' Ichigo meliriki Hitsugaya dengan tatapan yang tidak enak.

"Bolehkah kami ikut makan siang bersama kalian?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Hinamori sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih!" Ichigo dan Rukia segera duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya dan Hinamori.

"Kalian kakak beradik?" tanya Ichigo, walaupun ia tahu jawabannya. Hanya dengan melihat warna rambut mereka saja sudah ketahuan.

"Bukan, kita hanya teman masa kecil. Tapi kita tinggal di rumah yang sama." jawab Hinamori.

"Oh? Kita juga teman masa kecil! Sayangnya, kita tidak seatap..." Rukia mengeluh karena tidak seatap sama Ichigo, "Kenapa kalian pindah kesini?" tanya Rukia, lagi.

"Eh... K-karena kita pindah tempat tinggal." jawab Hinamori, walaupun ia berbohong, ia tetap cool-cool saja.

"Sampai pindah pun kalian tetap seatap? Wah..." Rukia pun akhirnya berimajinasi, 'Jika saja aku dan Ichigo selalu seatap....'. Imajinasinya pun segera bubar saat Hinamori mulai menjawab.

"I-itu, karena Shiro-chan tinggal bersama keluargaku. Makanya kita selalu seatap." sekali lagi Hinamori berbohong.

"Hah? Kenapa? Apakah orang tua Hitsugaya meninggal--" sebelum Rukia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hitsugaya segera memukul lantai.

"Berhenti mengurusi masalah pribadiku." kata Hitsugaya sambil menatap tajam Rukia.

'Pfft... dasar... perempuan selalu saja penasaran!' pikir Hitsugaya.

"E-eh, I-iya, maaf..." Rukia langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok..." Hinamori memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Rukia, aku kembali ke kelas duluan. Kamu terlalu lambat saat makan." Ichigo berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Apakah dia marah sama Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori.

"Tidak, kok, Dia memang selalu seperti itu." jawab Rukia, dan Hinamori pun lega.

I~R~I~R

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan menuju rumah mereka, tetapi Rukia mengganti rencananya.

"Ichigo, aku mau beli minum dulu! Kau tunggu di sini, ya!" suruh Rukia.

"Aku juga dibelikan, ya!" dan Ichigo mendapat tendangan dari sang kerdil, biasanya tendangan tersebut bermakna sesuatu.

"Oke, oke, aku yang membayar!" Ichigo menyerahkan uang sakunya ke Rukia.

"Baiklah!" Rukia langsung berlari ke toko yang baru mereka lewati.

Tidak lama kemudian, Rukia kembali membawa 2 minuman dan segera menyodorkan salah satunya ke Ichigo.

"Makasih, ya!" Rukia senyum-senyum sebentar lalu meminum minumannya.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo dengan kesal.

Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo yang kesal lalu tertawa, Ia selalu senang membuat Ichigo kesal.

"Ichigo... Hari valentine akan segera datang." kata Rukia sambil menyeringai.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak sabar membuatmu cokelat." Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo lagi.

Ichigo dengan automatis langsung kaget, "Aku kira kamu tidak mau membuatkan aku cokelat."

"Yah, setelah aku pertimbangkan lagi... Mengapa tidak?" Rukia tersenyum sebentar.

"Oke, Tapi hasilnya harus bagus, ya!" perintah Ichigo.

Mereka berhenti di depan rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Hmm… Oke… Sampai jumpa besok! dan, jangan bangunkan aku dengan teriakanmu lagi!" Rukia melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya! Aku usahakan agar tidak meneriaki ayahku lagi! Sampai jumpa besok!" Ichigo membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung menghindari tendangan ayahnya.

"Sudah kuduga..." Ichigo memasang death-glarenya dan memukul Isshin sampai terlempar jauh ke dalam rumah.

"Rekor baru." kata Karin sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Tidak penting," Ichigo mencueki keluarganya dan memasuki kamarnya, tidak lupa membanting pintu kamarnya.

I~R~I~R

~Besok paginya~

"Selamat Pagi, Ichigo!!"

Mendengar suara ayahnya, Ichigo langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menyiapkan counter attack.

BRAK!!!

Lalu,

DUAKK!!!!

Isshin terlempar ke lantai bawah.

Tanpa menghiraukan ayahnya, Ichigo siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah

-Di luar rumah Ichigo-

"Halo, Ichigo. Aku nggak menyangka hari ini benar-benar nggak ada suara yang menyebalkan~" kata Rukia dengan senyuman

"Yah, ternyata masalah pokoknya adalah…. Teriakanku."

Ichigo membalas senyuman Rukia dan akhirnya mereka mulai berjalan ke sekolah. Seharusnya berjalan ke sekolah, tetapi Rukia ingin ke toko langganan mereka untuk melihat barang-barang baru… seperti boneka kesukaan Rukia, Chappy.

Saat mereka berhenti di depan toko, mereka melihat Hinamori dan Hitsugaya, berdiri dengan bosannya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinamori, Hitsugaya!" sapa Rukia

Hinamori sempat kaget lalu menatap Rukia, "Selamat pagi, Kuchiki, Kurosaki."

"…'Pagi." Sekilas dari Hitsugaya

"Mau jalan bareng?" ajak Ichigo

Hinamori mengangguk-angguk, sementara Hitsugaya tetap cuek.

"Ichigooooo….!!!" Terdengar suara menyeramkan dari belakang Ichigo.

"E-eh… Err… Kalian duluan saja deh, nanti kita menyusul!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum palsu, 'Oh, shit!!!!'.

Hinamori dan Hitsugaya sweatdrop, dan akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Maaf, saya melupakan anda!!" Ichigo bersujud kepada Rukia.

"Hmph!!" Rukia, tanpat basa-basi, menendang Ichigo.

-Di sekolah-

"Wah, wah, mari lihat ini~ Sepertinya Rukia telah menunjukkan ke marahannya kepada Ichigo~" kata Rangiku yang menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo.

"Aih, ini bukan hasil dari ke marahanku kok! Dia habis… emmm…. Oh, ya! Habis tertabrak truk!" Rukia tersenyum dengan santai

Semuanya ber-sweatdrop.

"Jelas bohong…" bisik Ichigo, yang segera di hajar Rukia

"Oh, dia harus dibawa ke UKS!" Rukia langsung menggeret Ichigo ke UKS.

Di dalam UKS, Rukia memukul Ichigo dengan keras.

~Istirahat~

-Di atap sekolah-

4 orang makan siang bersama.

2 perempuan, 2 laki-laki. Dan (yang ini tidak boleh dilewatkan!) 2 orang tertawa dengan gembira, sedangkan 2 orang lainnya saling men-death glare satu sama lain.

~Pulang Sekolah~

Seperti biasa, mereka berdua pulang bersama-sama.

Tidak ada yang baru, pikir Ichigo dengan tatapan bosan.

Ya, memang seharusnya tidak ada yang baru. Semuanya sangat normal, sampai saat mereka mendengarkan suara teriakan. Mereka langsung berlari kearah teriakan tersebut.

Saat sampai ke sumber suara tersebut, mereka berdua sangat kaget.

Hinamori menatap mereka berdua dengan air mata masih mengalir dari matanya.

Sedangkan Hitsugaya tergeletak di tanah dan berlumuran darah.

"Hitsugaya!!"

* * *

Lho?! Ceritanya kok hancur begini?!

Sepertinya judul dan isi ceritanya nggak bener......

Oh, ya, aku minta saran dengan cerita-ku yang nggak jelas ini... Siapa aja tolong bantuin aku, plis ^^

Review & Rate are appreciated


	2. Masalah Baru Masih Saja Bermunculan

Yak, akhirnya Update juga!! Thanks to the reviewers, saya jadi bersemangat!

Oh, ya, Cerita ini lebih pendek, lebih nggak berkualitas dan lebih nggak masuk akal.

Disclaimer: Bleach dimiliki oleh Tite Kubo

Enjoy

* * *

-Di rumah sakit terdekat-

"Jangan khawatir... Dia akan baik-baik saja." kata dokter yang rambutnya dikepang ke depan --Silahkan ditebak?

Semuanya lega, tetapi suasananya kembali serius. Ichigo dan Rukia menatap Hinamori yang sangat sangat SUPER cemas.

"Hinamori... Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

Hinamori nggak menjawab dan tetap menangis dengan lebay-nya -digampar Hinamori-.

"Hinamori, aku tau kamu khawatir, tapi setidaknya beri kita sedikit penjelasan... oke?" Rukia menepuk pundak Hinamori.

Hinamori pun membuka mulutnya perlahan-lahan, "Aku sudah memperingatinya... Bahwa 'itu' sangat berbahaya... Tapi dia nggak mau mendengarkan...".

Rukia dan Ichigo mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Dan... Apa yang sangat berbahaya?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"I-itu...." Hinamori menatap sepatunya.

-Flashback-

"Toshiro!! Jangan lakukan ini!! Kamu bisa terluka!!" perintah Hinamori yang marah sekaligus khawatir.

"Tch... Berhenti mengawatirkanku!! Berisik tau!!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"T-tapi!!".

"Aku bisa melakukan ini!!" kata Hitsugaya, "Tanpa terluka.".

"Tetap nggak boleh--" Hinamori tetap berusaha menghentikan temannya yang ceroboh, tetapi dia sudah terlanjur bergerak.

Yak, dan nggak lama kemudian Hitsugaya terpeleset.

BRUAK!!!

"SHIRO!!!!!!!!!" Hinamori segera berlari ke Hitsugaya yang sekarang pingsan.

"Oh em ji!! NOOO!!!" ke-lebayan Hinamori pun kambuh.

-End of Flashback-

"J-jadi... Dia sebenarnya bermain skateboard, lalu terpeleset dan tertabrak kotak-kotak dan akhirnya pingsan...?" Rukia kecewa setengah mati.

"I-iya... Padahal aku sudah memperingatinya... Hiks..." Hinamori tetep menangis (padahal nggak separah itu).

"Hoo... Kalau begitu, darahnya milik siapa?" sekarang giliran Ichigo yang bertanya.

"Itu..." Hinamori pun memulai aksi drama-nya, "Jus tomat yang Shiro simpan di kantungnya..." jawab Hinamori.

Keduanya pun jatuh dari tempat duduknya.

'Pintar sekali membuat orang lain ikut khawatir!!'.

I~R~I~R

"Sial... Kita menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk mengawatirkan orang yang pingsan?! Huaah... Lebih baik aku ditendang ayahku berkali-kali daripada menunggu orang sialan itu!!" kata Ichigo yang sangat marah.

"Yah... Setidaknya kan kita membantu 'seseorang' yang pingsan..... Gara-gara kecerobohannya sendiri." kata Rukia sambil memasang senyum palsunya, dia jelas-jelas marah sama aksi Hinamori yang super lebay. 'Jika bukan karena mereka, aku sudah mulai belajar cara membuat cokelat!!' pikir Ruka.

Dan akhirnya muncul lampu yang menyala di atas Rukia, "Oh, iya! Ichigo," panggil Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Err... Aku mau ke market dulu! Kamu pulang duluan saja, ya!!" suruh Rukia.

"Haaaa? Aku ikut!!" yak, dan Ichigo pun langsung ditendang sama Rukia.

"Aku suruh kamu pulang! Nah, sekarang kamu pulang!!" perintahnya lagi, "Sebelum aku patahkan tulangmu?".

Ichigo langsung takut, "O...oh, ya! Aku ada urusan di rumah! Baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya! Haha...ha..." alasan yang murahan ( == ), Ichigo langsung memulai rencana ambil 1000 langkah.

Dan Ichigo pun menghilang dari hadapan Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum dan segera berlari ke market tersebut. Apa yang akan dia beli? Tentu saja 'Cara memasak cokelat dengan benar!'. Dia nggak mau memberikan Ichigo cokelat yang sangat gosong seperti saat mereka masih kecil, karena Ichigo langsung muntah-muntah setelah memakan cokelat itu.

Ge Pe eL, Rukai membeli buku itu dan segera pulang.

I~R~I~R

-Pagi harinya-

"SIALAN!!!!!" teriakan Ichigo memecahkan kaca di kamarnya.

BRAK BUK KEDEBOG!!!

Akhirnya suara itu berhenti dan suasana damai kembali mendatangi perumahaan tersebut. Ichigo pun mulai siap-siap sekolah.

-Di depan rumah Ichigo-

Ichigo keluar dari rumahnya sambil memakan roti bakar.

Ia jumpai Rukia Kuchiki yang sedang kesal, dan matanya sangat merah. Ia menatap Ichigo seperti Serigala menatap mangsanya.

"Hmm... Rukia, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo yang lagi keren-kerennya, lalu ditendang oleh Rukia ke pagar rumahnya dan menggamparnya berkali-kali.

"SIALAN KAU!!!! GARA-GARA KAMU, AKU NGGAK BISA TIDUR TAU!!!!!!" sekilas dari Rukia, dia segera mengakhiri gamparannya dengan tendangan di -Erhem- Ichigo.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" teriak Ichigo yang lagi super kesakitan.

"Lebih baik kamu mati di tempat!!!"

I~R~I~R

"Hohohoho... Ichigo, malangnya engkau!" kata Rangiku sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo 'sekeras-kerasnya', "Anda di gampar pacar karena selingkuh... Saya ikut sedih untukmu.".

Ichigo terdiam sejuta bahasa sambil menatap Rangiku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Melihat itu, Rangiku langsung ber-sweatdrop ria. Lalu, tanpa basa-basi, Rangiku langsung merancang rencana 1000 langkah, "Oh eM Ji! Lihat jamnya! Aku ada kegiatan pagi!! Pergi dulu yaw!!" Rangiku pun kabur.

Lalu, pas saat Rangiku kabur, datanglah Hisagi yang super blo'on, "Oi, Ichigo! Kamu kenapa? Kok banyak warna merah di mukamu? Habis kamu cat, ya?" tanya Hisagi.

Ichigo nggak mengatakan apa-apa dan men-death glare Hisagi sampai dunia ancur. (Nggak juga, sih)

"Er... Lupakan semua yang aku katakan..." Hisagi cepat-cepat duduk di bangkunya.

Lalu masuklah 2 orang, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya. Hinamori cepat-cepat datang ke Rukia dan mengabaikan Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san! Terima kasih untuk kemarin, ya!" kata Hinamori sambil memegang tangan Rukia dengan ceria.

"Hoi!!! Aku yang susah-susah nggeret Hitsugaya nggak diberi terima kasih, hah?!" tanya Ichigo yang lagi bad mood.

"Ooh... Jadi kamu yang nggeret aku, ya? Dasar sialan! Gara-gara kamu badanku sakit semua tau!!" kata Hitsugaya, langsung dia ambil bat baseball yang nggak tau dapet dari mana dan ngehajar Ichigo dengan penuh semangat.

BAK BUG DUAGH BRUAK!!!

Akhirnya Ichigo diantar ke UKS oleh Hisagi.

I~R~I~R

"Baiklah anak-anak! Buka buku kalian!" suruh guru yang baru masuk kelas dan juga guru baru.

"Oh, maaf... Aku pasti lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Haineko." kata guru ber -beep- besar.

Dengan sekali kedipan mata, guru baru, A.K.A Haineko dapat menaklukan semua pria di kelas, kecuali Hitsugaya yang lagi menguap di dekat jendela, dan Ichigo yang berada di UKS.

'Sialan guru itu!! Dia pasti mau apa-apa!!" pikir Rangiku yang melotot ke Haineko.

Nggak lama kemudian, munculah percikan antara mereka berdua. Semua anak pun sweatdrop.

I~R~I~R

"SIALAN!! MENTANG-MENTANG PUNYA -beep- GEDE, LANGSUNG NAKSIRIN COWOK-COWOK, HAH?!" teriak Rangiku yang marah besar terhadap guru baru mereka. (Padahal dia sendiri juga punya –BEEP- besar.)

"Whoaa... Tenang, Rangiku!!" Hisagi mencoba menenangkan Rangiku, yang adalah pacarnya.

"Tapi, Honey! Aku yakin dia mau merebutmu dariku!!" kata Rangiku yang cemas akan hubungannya dengan Hisagi.

"Don't worry, Darling! Aku nggak akan membiarkan diriku jatuh ke tangan nenek sihir itu!!" kata Hisagi yang jelas, bo'ong.

"Honey!", "Darling!", dan pasangan lebay itu berpelukan.

"Eeeew..." Hitsugaya yang kebetulan asal lihat langsung jijik.

"Biarkan mereka. Setiap ada kejadian yang terikat dengan hubungan mereka, pasti aksi lebay mereka kambuh." kata Ichigo yang lagi cool-coolnya.

"Yo'i..." Rukia mengangguk-angguk, "Waktu pertama kali liat mereka kayak gitu, kita sempet muntah 10 galon...".

Hitsugaya menatap Rukia dan ikut mengangguk, "Sepertinya efek tersebut sudah menular ke aku..." Hitsugaya cepat-cepat ke toilet, nggak menghiraukan pintu kelas yang dia banting.

Sementara Hinamori yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, "Huh?? Dimana Shiro?".

I~R~I~R

Pulang Sekolah.

"Kurosaki!! Kuchiki!!" panggil Hinamori, diikuti oleh Hitsugaya.

"Oh… Hinamori, Hitsugaya!" Rukia membalikkan badan, "Ada apa?".

"Yah, begini…" Hinamori pun akan memulai pidatonya, "Tadi Shiro merengek-rengek ingin bermain skateboard lagi. Tetapi aku melarangnya. Walaupun begitu, dia terus merengek-rengek sampai-sampai memecahkan beberapa jendela sekolah dan blah blah blah blah blah…" pengocehan terus berlanjut.

"Okeh, okeh, langsung ke point-nya please?".

"Ya, lalu, aku memperbolehkannya dengan 1 syarat." Kata Hinamori sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya, "Dia harus diawasi oleh… Kurosaki-san!" lanjut Hinamori dengan nada yang serius dan petir tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. (Lebay)

Rukia dan Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Maksudmu aku harus jadi babysitter-nya Hitsugaya?! AMIT AMIT!!!" teriak Ichigo.

"Aku juga amit-amit tau!!" balas si cebol –segera di bankai oleh Shiro-.

"Okeh! Mari ke lapangan!!" Hinamori pun menunjukkan jalannya.

"Hei! Aku nggak pernah setuju!!" si Stoberi pun marah –sekali lagi dibankai-.

I~R~I~R

"Yupz! Kita sampai!!" kata Hinamori sambil menunjuk sebuah lapangan yang sepi puol.

Rukia dan Ichigo sekali lagi sweatdrop.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Tanya Rukia.

"Err… Mungkin karena ni tempat angker…" jawab Hinamori dengan tenang... Walaupun Cuma sebentar, "Glek… Apa aku baru bilang angker? M-maksudku—".

Kata-kata Hinamori terputus saat melihat sesuatu dibelakang Rukia.

"Eh… K-Kuchiki-san… Apa yang dibelakangmu itu… Kurosaki-san?" Tanya Hinamori yang gemeteran.

"Hah? Ngomong apa? Aku kan disebelahnya!" kata Ichigo.

"H-hah!! Ada sesuatu dibelakangku?!" Rukia pun super panik dan ikut gemeteran, "M-mungkin yang dibelakangku itu Hitsugaya?".

"Huh? Apa? Aku kan disebelahnya Ichigo!" kata Hitsugaya yang masih cool.

Akhirnya semuanya jadi ber-sweatdop ria sambil melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya Rukia.

"E-eh, guys… Apa yang ada di belakangku?" Tanya Rukia yang masih penasaran dicampur takut.

Rukia menatap Ichigo dahulu, wajah Ichigo sangat shock dan kayaknya dia menangis, sampai-sampai ngompol segala. (Terlalu takut).

Lalu Rukia mencoba menatap Hitsugaya yang ada di sebelah Ichigo. Situasinya sama seperti Ichigo tetapi yang ini nggak ngompol.

Terakhir, Hinamori. Hinamori menatap si 'sesuatu' yang berada di belakang Rukia sambil memasang muka yang mengatakan 'Jadi-itu-ya'. Nggak lama kemudian Hinamori pingsan.

"Uwah!! Hinamori!!!".

Yak, 1 jatuh, tinggal 2 yang masih berdiri.

Sekarang si 'sesuatu' memegang pundak Rukia.

"GLEK!!!" sekilas dari Rukia, dia pun segera beraksi.

Rukia segera menampar tangan si 'sesuatu' tersebut dan berlari agak jauh dari si 'sesuatu'. Tidak lupa mengambil batu terbesar untuk dilempar.

Sebelum Rukia berasil melempar batunya, dia terlanjur teriak.

"GYAAAAAA!!!! KUNTILANAK!!!!!"

* * *

Yah, aku nggak tau ada apa dengan pikiranku. Pertama Hitsugaya berdarah-darah, sekarang malah ada hantu segala (==a).

Maafkan atas ketidak warasan saya. Please R&R, and thank you!!


End file.
